"So Am I" by Ava Max
"So Am I" is a song by Albanian-American singer-songwriter Ava Max. It was released on March 7, 2019, as the second single for her upcoming debut studio album. A version featuring South Korean boy band NCT 127 was released on July 3, 2019. Lyrics Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I) Can you hear the whispers all across the room? You feel her eyes all over you like cheap perfume You're beautiful, but misunderstood So why you tryna be just like the neighbourhood? I can see ya, I know what you're feelin' So let me tell you 'bout my little secret I'm a little crazy underneath this Underneath this Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I) Do you ever feel like an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I) Oh so, dress up fancy like Sid and Nancy (Yeah) Walkin' Killer Queen, gotta keep 'em guessin' So baby come pass me a lighter We're gonna leave 'em on fire We're the sinners and the blessings I can see ya, I know what you're feelin' So let me tell you 'bout my little secret I'm a little crazy underneath this Underneath this, ooh Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I) Do you ever feel like an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I) (Ah-ah-ah) You're king and you're queen You're strong then you're weak You're bound but so free (Ah-ah-ah) So come and join me And call me Harley And we'll make 'em scream Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I) Do you ever feel like an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format Oh, but it's okay to be different 'Cause baby, so am I (So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I-I) Why It Rocks # Ava's vocals are very crisp, soothing and expressive. # The song has infectious hooks and a catchy beat to it that will inspire listeners to get up and dance along. Similar to "Sweet but Psycho," this song also has a message of hope and optimism in it. # According to Ava, about loving yourself, as well as enjoying diversity and being different and not fitting in the format of society that wants us to be in. She also remarked that whenever she is feeling down, she reminds herself that her flaws allow her to feel "perfect" since, in reality, perfection does not exist. # The music video is well-shot. # The lyrics are well-written. # NCT 127's remix has a very interesting selection of sounds. Video Category:2010s Category:Electropop Category:Ava Max songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Good Message Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Ava Max